


Shiganshina Rising

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jeager basement hold many secrets.<br/>Secrets that make or break our heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiganshina Rising

**Author's Note:**

> This is a serious fic, I guess. Not really any pairings. idk. enjoy,

 "Eren Jaeger, Titan Shifter, age seventeen, correct?" The judge said looking up from the files.

"Yes, sir." Said a small voice and the judge nodded.

"You are guilty for the murder of countless citizens and hold the ability to shift into a Titan at any time. You are to be executed with a bullet to the head." His files shuffled and there were a couple of muffle screams.  "Do you, Eren Jeager have any last words or requests?" The judge said, leaning over the podium.

The small figure that was kneeling was cast with shadow, his beige shirt was stained with blood. There was a terse silence before the boy spoke.

"I sa-" He broke off with a sob then swallowed. "I saved your sorry asses and now I'm gonna die for you sorry asses." He looked up at the judge with his steel eyes. The tears lined his eyes but did not spill. "Shoot me, damn it." His brows were furrowed and his shoulders were rising and falling with suppressed anger. 

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted from the crowd and attempted to jump the line of Military Police blocking her way. She was knocked down and a kick was sent to her chin. The court room was silent and the judge sighed. He pulled off his glasses and signalled for the executioner who approached Eren's side.He swung the gun and aimed it at his head. Eren stayed staring ahead, his arms tied behind hid back and stared the judge down. The bullet clicked. 

"Coward." Said Eren as the bullet tore through his skull. The body slumped to the side and the key clinked on the tile and Mikasa's eyes widened and she shot a kick up to the Military Police in front of her. They stumbled back and she leapt through them towards Eren's body and yanked his key of his neck. 

"You _fucking cowards!_ You see this key? You see this _fucking piece of metal?_ Grisha Jaeger, his father, is the cause of all this _bullshit_ and you execute Eren who was a subject not the _fucking culprit._ " Her shoulders were shaking with anger and tears threatened to spill. Her stance was wide and intimidating. Her hair was strayed and stuck to her face. She saw the Judge turn to the King that was beside him. The king looked bored, this caused Mikasa to snap. 

 

_"If you lose, you die. If you win, you live. If you don't fight, you can't win!" Eren screamed at Mikasa who held the knife in her hand trembling. She was overcome with emotion but she felt her foot take a step forward. She realised the futility of the situation, fight to live. She then ran at full pelt and the knife sunk into the mans back.She stabbed over and over. Fight. Fight. Fight._

 

Mikasa took a shuddering breath and stormed towards the king sitting in his throne and kicked him square in the chest, and she stared him down. "Isn't that right? _You stand-in king?_ " His face was pale and he signalled for the Police to step forward to remove Mikasa. She noticed and swung out her gun and shot him in the head, she looked over the shoulder. "Who's gonna give you your orders now? You have no king."

They had their guns but they slowly lowered and Mikasa stepped back, her boot was covered in blood. She wiped it on the dead man's robes. Walking backwards she stopped beside Eren's body. She knelt down and brushed the hair from what was left of his head. She closed his eyelid with a sad smile and stood up. "Historia, come here." 

The blonde girl pushed through the crowd and her shoes clicked on the stone floor. "Mikasa?" There was a long silence before Mikasa went to the throne and pulled the man off the seat. Historia followed nervously her eyes wide and Mikasa motioned for her to sit. 

She sat nervously and her hands gripped nervously on her belts. Mikasa knelt down, picked up the bloody crown and raised it above Historia's head. She drew in a breath then "Do you Historia Reiss, take full responsibility to protect Shiganshina, its residents in or out, the different and the normal, man and woman, boy and girl? Do you accept the responsibility that will be placed upon your head? Will you wear this crown to protect not to sabotage?" 

Historia looked up into the crown and nodded slightly. Mikasa lowered the crown and it slid onto Historia's head perfectly. She turned and faced the astonished court. "Your new Queen, Historia Reiss!" She stepped back beside her and the court didn't move.

A short man, permanent grumpiness lined his features, his cravat was slightly dislocated. He straightened it, looked around and clicked in disapproval. Levi Ackerman hated royalty but he knew, Historia Reiss could change this goddamn city. He slowly lowered down to one knee and soon the Survey Corps followed his actions. The jury was silent but then people slowly began to lower, one by one. Until it was just Mikasa standing. She nudged Historia who swallowed. 

Time to be Queen.

 

 


End file.
